Reaping the Whirlwind
by Andrea Colt
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Andrea head to Miami to fight another badguy. He turns out to be a she, and things get more complicated from there. Third in the Andrea series.


_Disclaimer: Alas, Sam and Dean are not mine, they belong to the Great and Powerful Kripke. But a girl can dream._

_Author's Note: I know I'm slipping dangerously close to Mary Sue territory with this one, but I wanted a little wish fulfillment. Besides, steamy things tend to happen when you add a succubus to the mix. I've tried my best to keep it realistic, and to keep the boys true to themselves (with some much appreciated help from Lycaness, who helps me keep the story honest). This story was originally much more explicit, but I've edited out the sex scenes. If you want to read the original it's posted on my website – Sanctuary (www(dot)sanctuary(dot)frih(dot)net). The quoted lyrics are from "Radar Love" by Golden Earring, and "Rock You Like a Hurricaine" by Scorpion, respectively._

**Reaping the Whirlwind**

Edward Gartner was hot. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. He'd long since pulled of his suit jacket and tossed it on the boardroom table.

"Damned air conditioner must be out. Brand new billon dollar building and they can't even keep the AC running." He complained. He looked like a man who was used to getting his own way. He was pretty sure he was going to have his way tonight.

The woman was beautiful. She ran her hand down his cheek, then teased her long red nails down his shoulder and into the top if his shirt, "It's going to get even hotter. You may as well take this shirt off." She tossed her long black hair and moved in closer, her ruby red lips inches from his.

He smiled, _Oh yeah, this was worth sneaking away from that stupid cocktail party for. She's hot._

He had no idea.

A few minutes later his screams could be heard all through the building, and a trickle of smoke drifted out into the hallway.

o0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o

Dean held up a newspaper, "How about this one, a man in Sacramento shot himself in the head three times, and lived." He did a double take and looked at the paper again, "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Because there was another one last year. Same city. Put that one in the possible pile, seems to be a pattern." Sam was sorting through his own stack of papers, combing the obituaries for unusual deaths. "Hmm, here's one. Three suicides in one dorm at MIT. That sounds a bit suspicious."

"Not really - it's finals." I piped up. I was online checking headlines and the buzz on paranormal chat rooms.

"Good point." Sam agreed.

Dean shrugged, "Whatever… Hey!" he exclaimed, "I got it - two cases of spontaneous human combustion in Miami." He waggled his eyebrows and grinned like a kid in a candy store as he displayed the article. "Huh? Miami, beaches, bikinis…"

"Hurricanes, crime, traffic…" I riposted, "but you're right, that does sound like something we should check out." I ran a quick search for more information, and Sam came to lean over my shoulder.

"Try that one." He pointed to a link on the page of search results. "I use that site pretty often; they do a good job of getting their details straight."

I clicked the link, and was greeted by the grisly sight of a charred corpse. The spontaneous combustion story was the top headline. I double checked the name of the website – I gave him a look, and he shrugged, "They do their research."

The charred body was that of one Edward Gartner, a record company executive from Miami. He been found two days ago burned to a crisp in an unused boardroom of the office building he worked in. Nothing around him was even scorched. Authorities were clueless, of course. His was the second body found. The first had been found in the back room of a nightclub, and was still unidentified.

"So what do you think – salamander, maybe? Or some other sort of fire elemental? Man, we haven't gone up against an elemental since high school." Dean was so excited, and he had this goofy grin plastered across his face. I half expected Sam to make a Disney World comment. How did I end up with two guys who get excited over charred corpses?

Honestly, I was kind of excited too. We'd had several ghost cases over the last couple of months, and one supposed possession that had turned out to be a frat house prank. But this was going to be something new. And Miami sounded like fun, despite my earlier doom and gloom.

It was almost checkout time, so we were mostly packed anyway. I couldn't say I was sorry to be leaving the Golden Spur Motel - the desert sand of Arizona was starting to grate on my nerves a bit.

We piled into the Impala, Sam graciously allowing me to have the front seat, although I think it was more than just politeness. He'd been doing that a lot lately, and I think he just liked being able to stretch out his long legs across the back seat. I couldn't quite figure out what was up with the look that Dean gave him though.

That had been happening a lot lately, too. They each seemed to be going out of their way to push me toward the other brother. Dean would make excuses to leave Sam and me alone in whatever motel room we were staying in at the time. Sam kept suggesting that Dean give me more hand to hand fighting lessons. It was starting to get annoying.

Dean pulled the Impala out onto the highway while I flipped through radio stations looking for a good classic rock channel. He didn't say anything because he knew I had similar taste in music. Besides, if I stopped on a station he didn't like he'd change it anyway.

_Five car pile up on the I-10 overpass…_

…_crackle…hiss…_

…_in the gulf, Tropical Storm Bonita is gaining strength…_

…_hiss…pop…crackle…_

… _I've been drivin' all night, my hand's wet on the wheel  
There's a voice in my head that drives my heel  
It's my baby callin', says I need you here  
And it's a half past four and I'm shiftin' gear  
When she is lonely and the longing gets too much  
She sends a cable comin' in from above  
Don't need no phone at all  
We've got a thing that's called Radar Love  
We've got a wave in the air, Radar Love  
The radio is playing some forgotten song  
Brenda Lee's comin' on strong  
The road has got me hypnotized  
And I'm speedin' into a new sunrise…_

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

We pulled into the outskirts of Miami two days later. It was early afternoon, but the traffic was already thick. The sun was high and sparkled off the green and blue glass of the city's skyscrapers. It was hot and humid - even with the air conditioner running the inside of the Impala felt like a steam bath. We cruised along palm tree lined streets filled with people in skimpy clothing, catching an occasional beat of Latin music.

Dean had managed to scam a free three night stay at a resort on the waterfront, The Royal Palms, so for once we were going to be living in style. The only catch was, we were going to have to sit through a timeshare sales pitch. But, for one hour of our time out of three days it was a deal we couldn't pass up. If the case took longer, we'd be back to finding a cheap motel.

We were fronting as Mr. and Mrs. Dean Morgan, and guest. We had credit cards again, and since the two victims had been found in an upscale part of town, we were going to have to try to fit in a little. It was no problem for Sam and me, but Dean hated it. He was wearing a classy pair of khaki chinos and a nice Hawaiian print shirt, a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses and a knock-off Rolex.

"I feel like a dork."

"Yes, but you look very handsome, Mr. Morgan." I hoped flattery would work to appease him. It didn't, really, but he was a professional. If the gig called for playing a role, he would play it.

Sam was cleaned up in a pair of gray slacks, and a light blue polo shirt. His hair was even neat for once. They did look very handsome, but I missed my scruffy wild boys a little. Ok, a lot.

I wasn't too happy about having to dress up, myself. I hated wearing heels. But we needed to look like we could afford to buy a resort condo. I was wearing a white miniskirt, strappy white heels, and a frilly peach off the shoulder blouse. My lipstick matched the blouse, and so did the stone in the gold necklace I was wearing. I felt like a high class hooker, but the stares I got from the boys were worth every moment of it. The white and peach did look pretty good against my tan. Arizona sun was good for something.

We pulled up in front of the resort and Dean came around and opened my door like a perfect gentleman. Knowing I was a little wobbly in the heels, he offered me his arm. For just a few minutes I was glad of the heels for giving me an excuse to hold his well muscled bicep.

Getting checked in didn't take long. Our two bedroom suite was on the fourteenth floor, and the ride up to it was pretty spectacular. The resort boasted a glass elevator with an amazing view of Biscayne Bay, and Key Biscayne beyond. Our room had a balcony with the same view.

The resort was pretty posh - real potted plants, classy furniture, even a concierge. It was a far cry above our usual accommodations. The suite we were staying in even had its very own Jacuzzi.

"Holy… Sammy, check this out! There's a phone in the bathroom. Who makes calls from the bathroom?"

"I don't know, but have you seen the size of this TV."

Dean popped his head out of the bathroom, "Hey, we've got a steam shower!" He really was like a big kid.

"To bad we're on a job. The bar is fully stocked." I added. "Oh, and there's even a selection of complementary microwave popcorn."

"Oh, man, I'm loving this. Why didn't we think of this sooner?" Dean had discovered the Jacuzzi.

Sam had checked the bedrooms, "All this luxury and one of us is still going to be on the couch. There are only two beds. They're huge, though."

"Drawback to traveling as Mr. and Mrs. It looks funny if we ask for one too many beds." I pulled out my laptop and set it up. I was trying to distract myself from the mental image those beds had conjured up. They were big enough for three people.

That thought brought up things I'd been trying not to think about for weeks now. We got along so well, and worked so well together, but there had been a definite tension between us since Richmond. It was something we all pushed aside and tried to ignore, but it was there. The guys shared looks that I couldn't decipher. Every now and then one of them would catch me staring and I would look away in embarrassment. And every now and then I would catch one of them staring at me. Things were changing, but none of us was willing to risk really changing things.

I pushed those thoughts away, and looked down at my laptop before Sam caught me staring again. People were dying, and we had to figure out why. Our choice of resorts hadn't been entirely random. The nightclub where the first death had been was right down the street, and the record exec had been found in a building only a few blocks from here. There had been a third death last night. A rich middle-aged playboy had been found crispy in his own home. Each of the deaths had been three days apart, which meant we didn't have much time to figure this out before someone else got flambéed.

Dean made a bee-line for the shower, but Sam sat down next to me on the couch. I had to fight the urge to scoot closer to him. "So, I've been thinking about what we could be dealing with here. It could be a fire elemental, but the one we ran into before didn't burn just people. The whole building would go up. I haven't been able to find any connection between the victims, except that they are all men."

"So not likely a spirit - no location in common, and no connecting factors between the victims."

"Right. I flipped through Dad's journal, but I couldn't find anything similar in there. We're going to have to do some interviews. The latest victim was found by his maid, Constanza Barroso." He leaned over and typed on my keyboard, "Here's her address. He didn't have any family, so she's going to be our best bet. The record exec will be a little easier. He was found in his office building, so there should be lots of people to talk to."

"So what's our cover going to be?"

He reached into his bag and pulled out three badge wallets, "Dean and I will be detectives for the Miami Dade PD, and you…" he waited a beat for dramatic effect, "…get to be a CSI."

I laughed, "Just so long as you didn't make my name Cali Duquesne, because no one would fall for that."

"No, but I had a really hard time talking Dean out of taking 'Horatio'."

"Hey, I heard that." Dean wandered into the room, wrapped only in a towel. He grabbed the remote and flipped the huge flatscreen TV on to the local news channel, "We may have more to worry about, there's a radio in the shower. Listen to this." He turned up the volume.

"… _has strengthened to a category three and it looks like the eye will make landfall somewhere near Miami. Hurricane Bonita is one of the earliest category three storms on record. Major storms like this one don't usually form until much later in the season, but the water temperatures in the South Atlantic are unusually high for this time of year. Miami and Dade County officials have already issued a voluntary evacuation order, and it is expected that the order will be made mandatory within the next thirty-six hours as we gain a clearer picture of what this storm is going to do…"_

"Great, just what we need. So that takes care of three of the four elements. I don't even want to guess what earth is going to throw at us," I snarked, leaning back on the couch.

"We already knew we were going to have to work quickly on this one, this just steps up the timetable a little is all." Sam did his best to stay positive.

"So what's our first step, interview the maid?" I checked my watch; it was still early - only four pm.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean slipped into one of the bedrooms to get dressed. He called back, "Why don't you two talk to her and I'll check out the nightclub where the first body was found."

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Constanza Barrosa lived on the edge of Little Havana. Her home was modest, but neatly kept. It was painted a pale coral with a bright blue door. When she answered the door I was surprised. I'd expected middle aged and motherly, but she was my age, and a knockout.

Sam showed his badge and introduced us, "I'm Detective James Hetfield, and this is CSI Lara Ulrich of Miami Dade PD. We have a few questions for you about your employer, Mr. Hammet. Do you have a minute?"

"Sì, yes, please, come in. I already spoke with detectives, though." She spoke with a musical Cuban accent, but though she used a Spanish word now and then her English was very good.

"A few new facts have come up, and we just need to double check some points. For accuracy." Sam was very hard to resist when he used his earnest face. She invited us to sit down.

"Could you tell us what happened just before you found the body?"

"I came to Mr. Hammet's house for work at my usual time, eight o'clock. The alarm hadn't been set, which was very odd. Mr. Hammet always set it before he retired for the night. He was very particular about the house being secure at night. The house had an odd smell to it, like…" she shuddered, "…like a cookout. Smokey."

She paused, clearly upset by what she had seen. "I called out to Mr. Hammet to let him know I was there. It was our morning routine. I would call out 'Buenos Dias, Señor Hammet', and he would call back 'Good Morning, Constanza.' He was a very nice man. A little free with his fingers sometimes, but for the money he was paying… I put up with it."

"But he didn't answer?" Sam prompted.

"No, the house was quiet. I went upstairs to his room to see if he was alright, and I found…" She trailed off. Sam and I gave her a moment to collect herself. "He was lying on the bed," she continued, "He was burnt so badly. Dios mio, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It didn't look human anymore. But his shoes were at the foot of the bed where he always put them, and his suit jacket was draped over his chair, so who else could it have been? I didn't touch anything, I was too afraid to. I called the police."

"Had Mr. Hammet been acting oddly, or said anything unusual to you in the past few days?"

"No, everything was normal. He was expecting company that evening, but I go home at six o'clock, after I lay out his dinner setting and make sure his meal is ready to be served. He asked me to set two places. I'm sure it was for a woman because he asked for Italian food, and there was a rose in the table vase. It wasn't unusual for him to have a lady over. He had many lady friends."

"Did you see who his guest was?" I asked.

"No, I left before she arrived. That was how it always happened. He liked to have privacy when he had a lady friend over."

Sam nodded and asked one final question, "Did you notice anything out of place or unusual in the house when you went in? Aside from the alarm being off, I mean."

"There were two wine glasses on his night table, and the bed was rumpled, but that was to be expected if he had company. Other than that the house was just as I'd left it the evening before. Oh, I did think it was odd that the food I'd made hadn't been touched."

"Thank you for your help, Ms. Barroso." Sam stood, and I followed his lead. "We'll be back in touch if we need anything more."

"De nada, I am always glad to help." She showed us to the door.

Once we were outside I said, "I hope Dean found something more useful. That didn't help much."

"It did tell us one thing. We have a mystery woman to find." He opened the passenger door of the Impala for me. "I'll bet, whoever she is, she's the key to this."

He walked around and climbed in behind the wheel, "I think we need to give Mr. Hammet's house a quick look."

o0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o

Hammet's place was in Coral Gables, one of the richest sections of Miami. It was quite a contrast from the lively, colorful streets of Little Havana. Many of the homes were gated, and Mr. Hammet's was no exception. We parked down the block and walked back, slipping into the alley when we were sure no one was watching.

"We're going to have to go over the wall. I'll boost you up. Be careful, there might be glass along the top, don't cut yourself." He put his hands together to make a step for me and lifted me easily to the top. As soon as I was over he followed. We crossed the emerald lawn quickly.

The house was a huge pseudo-Spanish villa. Sam disabled the alarm and let us in. Our footsteps echoed on the marble of the entryway. It seemed a shame that such a large, beautiful home should have had only one person living in it. It took us a while to find the room where the body had been found.

I gave the room a once over while Sam swept it with the EMF. "Sam, over here." I called him over to the bedside table. There was a yellow powder dusted across the top of it. "Is this what I think it is?"

He swept a bit of it up with his finger and nodded, "Sulfur." Our eyes met. This was big. We went over the house thoroughly, looking for any sign of what the demon might have been after, or any sign that Mr. Hammet might have been dabbling in summoning demons, but we came up empty handed.

The ride back to the resort was a quiet one. Sam was lost in his own thoughts, and I just didn't have much to say. A demon wasn't something to take lightly, especially with Sam's unknown destiny hanging over us like a dark cloud. This gig wasn't a working vacation anymore.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Dean was waiting for us when we got back to the suite. He was pacing like a caged tiger. He looked up when we came in, "You guys will never guess what I found in the back room of the nightclub."

"Sulfur. We found it at Hammet's place, too." Sam grabbed their dad's journal and started flipping through it.

"You sure know how to take all the fun out of a surprise. Oh, and get this, one of the waitresses from the club went missing the same night the burnt corpse was found. Her roommate says she hasn't been home since that night."

"Hammet's housekeeper said he was expecting female company the night he was killed. Did you manage to get a photo of the waitress?" I asked.

"No. The roommate wasn't home. Sam, how about you stop by there tomorrow morning while Andrea and I do this stupid timeshare thing so we don't get kicked out of here. We can all hit the office building afterward."

"You actually plan to go to that?" Sam looked up from the journal, incredulous.

"Have to. It's in the fine print. If we don't at least show up and listen we loose the other two nights. I don't know about you two, but if we're gonna be taking down a demon, I get the feeling I'm gonna want to use that Jacuzzi afterward."

None of us got much sleep that night. We were all worried about dealing with this demon. I ended up drawing the short straw for the couch, even though both of the boys offered to give up their beds for me. It was my turn, so I took my lumps. Not that it was that bad, that couch was quite a bit more comfortable than most of the beds at the motels we usually stayed at.

It took a long turn in the steam shower and quite a bit of coffee to get myself ready to face the day. That steam shower was something else. I can see why Dean is hooked on them.

Sam turned on the TV to the weather channel. The hurricane had picked up speed, and it was projected to hit Miami sometime around midnight that night. It was still a category three, and officials were issuing evacuation orders. We were going to have to ride out the storm. We couldn't just pick up and leave with a demon on the loose.

Trying to stick with our rich tourist cover, I pulled on a short skirt and blouse. I skipped the heels though, and went with some sensible sandals instead. Dean pulled on a green polo shirt that matched his eyes. He looked good dressed up, even if he hated it.

The sales presentation was so boring I think I got more sleep during it than I had that night. Afterward there was a free brunch, though, so it wasn't all bad.

Dean went back to the buffet for thirds – he eats so much I'm sure one of his legs must be hollow because otherwise I can't figure out where he puts it all. There isn't an inch of fat on him. I admired the view as he leaned over to reach something far back on the table.

There was a black haired woman in a red dress hovering near the food that apparently had the same opinion of his looks that I did. She walked boldly up to him and ran a red manicured hand familiarly around his neck. Whatever it was she said, though, it didn't work. He was interested, that much was obvious, and when has Dean ever been able to keep his eyes off of a beautiful woman? But he flashed the fake wedding ring that was a twin to the one I was wearing for our cover. He hid it well, but I could tell he was having a hard time saying no.

I wanted to tear her eyes out. I didn't really have a claim on him. I was still too much of a chicken to make a move, but I was jealous. I hated her on sight. She was tall and fashion model beautiful. She moved with a predatory grace that I knew I could never pull off. She made me feel like an awkward teenager with a crush.

He brought his plate back to our table, and I could see the woman watching him as he walked away. Putting the plate down he said, "You know, I'm suddenly not very hungry. Lets go back to the room and get changed; Sam should be back before too long."

I nodded and stood. He slipped around beside me and placed a hand on the small of my back as we walked. I thought it was part of the act for the benefit of the woman in red, we were supposed to be married after all. But I was wrong.

We boarded the elevator with three other people. They were talking loudly about a golf game or something. I watched out the glass as we went up the side of the building – the wind and waves had picked up quite a bit with the approach of Hurricane Bonita. I was so engrossed in the pounding surf and whipping palm trees that I didn't notice when the other passengers got off the elevator.

Dean noticed, though. As soon as we were alone he pulled me closer, surprising me with the suddenness of it. His green eyes shone with desire, and as his lips descended onto mine a single word escaped them, "Andrea…"

I had wanted this for so long, fantasized about this kiss so many times. His lips were hard and demanding, full of need, but tender. There was a tiny voice in the back of my head screaming, "_No, this isn't right. There's something wrong here!_" But I couldn't concentrate on it over the beating of my heart and my own desire.

His lips were like fire on mine, and I melted into him. My hands found his neck and ran up through his hair as if they had a mind of their own. His warm, strong hands pressed me close to him. The line of his body along mine lit me on fire, awakened feelings I'd tried so hard to deny. I gave into him completely, opened myself to his demanding mouth and rode the wave of passion that swept through me.

He gently pushed me back against the glass wall of the elevator, his mouth never leaving mine. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity as we rode higher above the pounding surf and whipping palms hundreds of feet below us. The storm that raged in my heart was far more overwhelming than the one that raged beyond the glass.

"God, you are so beautiful." He breathed as he pulled back to look into my eyes. His lips found mine again for another long kiss, but all too soon I felt the loss of him pulling free. "Andrea, I'm sorry… You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. This wasn't exactly the romantic moment I'd pictured, though."

"And you have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that. Dean… I…" But we were interrupted before I could get the words out. The elevator chimed and the doors slid open as it reached out floor.

Before we got to our door, though, Dean pulled away from me. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss that threatened to turn into something deeper, but he pulled back. "Andrea, I… uh…" He looked down. There was something important he wanted to say, but he didn't know how.

I put a finger on his lips when he looked back up, "I know. We'll talk about this later. There's something I need to tell you, too." He looked relieved. He was so good at everything he did, but emotional stuff… not so much.

It had all happened so quickly, I didn't know what to say either. I needed some time to wrap my head around the idea of Dean and me, of us. If there was an 'us'. I was trying not to get my hopes up. I knew the reality – Dean had a roving eye, he wasn't the commitment type. And my track record with men wasn't so great. I was already bracing myself for heartbreak. And, of course, there was Sam - the other half of my heart. I needed time to sort it all out.

We stood there before the door, awkward silence between us. The ding of the elevator broke the moment though, and Dean fished out the room key and let us into the suite.

"Sam! Sammy, you here?" Dean poked his head into each of the bedrooms, "Huh. I guess he's not back yet." He turned to look at me, a hint of mischief in his eyes, but before he could say anything more his phone rang. When he saw that it was Sam calling he put it on speaker phone so I could hear, too.

"Sam, where are you?" Dean asked. "I thought you'd be back already."

"I'm stuck in traffic. It's a madhouse out here. Half the city is evacuating, and the other half are trying to stock up on last minute supplies. I have no idea how long it will take me to get back there."

"Learn anything from the roommate?"

"Nothing very useful, but I did get a photo of our missing waitress. The roommate didn't have any prints, they were all digital. I used her computer to e-mail you a copy. It should already be in your inbox." The sounds of wind and traffic could be heard in the background. "So did you two have a nice boring morning?"

"Nah, I wouldn't exactly call it boring." He looked over at me and winked.

"Oops, light's green, I'd better hang up and drive. I'll get back there as soon as I can." Click.

I opened my laptop and started getting it booted up while they talked. As soon as Dean hung up the phone he came over and put in his password so we could see what Sam had sent us. It didn't take long to bring up the picture.

"Son of a bitch. It's her." It was the woman in red who'd made a pass at Dean. I could almost see the wheels turning in Dean's mind as he put the pieces together and came up with a picture he must not have liked very much. "I gotta call Bobby."

He flipped his phone open and dialed, putting it back on speakerphone.

"Yeah."

"Bobby, it's Dean."

"Hey, Dean, good to hear from you. You boys keeping your heads down?"

"Yes, Sir. Always. Listen, we're on a job down here in Miami, and I think we could benefit from your wisdom on all things demonic."

"I'll bet. Lay it out for me; I'll see what I can do."

"Well, we have three burnt bodies, nothing else around them was touched, just the bodies. The papers are calling it spontaneous human combustion. There is definitely a demon involved here - we found sulfur at two of the scenes. We think the demon is possessing a waitress who went missing from the bar where the first attack happened."

"If it's what it sounds like, you boys better stay the hell away from it. I know a lady hunter who would be better for this particular job. You boys are good, but even you two would have a hard time with a succubus."

"A succubus? That's what I was afraid of. Ok, Bobby, what do you know about these things?"

"Well, for one thing, all she'd have to do is touch you once and you'd be putty in her hands. A succubus is one of the lesser demons. There are seven types, one for each of the seven deadly sins. A succubus, or incubus as the male version is called, is a lust demon. They feed on lust. They may be weaker than other sorts of demons in a lot of ways, but to men, they're deadly. And all it takes is a single touch."

Dean's eyes went wide. "What do you mean? How?"

"She touches you and your gonads go into overdrive. It starts out slow, with a heightened sex drive, and body temperature goes up, but it builds. The lust gets stronger and stronger until she feeds. There was a case about ten years ago where one of these demons popped up, and she liked to play with her food. She enspelled a guy, but instead of feeding off him right away she left him to stew in his juices for a while. He was so nuts with lust he worked his way through his entire family – including the dog – before she came back to finish him off. But all of that is just a side effect, the main thing that her touch does is, well, basically it makes you into a slave. You'll do anything she tells you to do. Of course, they usually feed right away. A succubus has to have sex with her victim, but while he's literally being consumed by lust, she's eating his soul."

"Ouch. So, is there anyway to break out of that? I mean, if a succubus touched someone, how could you break her hold?" Dean was scared, I could see it in his eyes, but he was doing a good job of keeping his voice level.

"You can't, usually. There's only one thing I've ever heard of that can break a succubus' spell. True love's kiss."

"True love…" Dean's brow crinkled in puzzlement, "Come on, man, you're kidding me."

"Hey I don't make this stuff up. Supposedly, love, true love anyway, is stronger than lust. But it can be just someone you have a crush on. The love has to go both ways for it to work. And it's rare. I've only ever read about it, I've never actually seen it work. So you boys had better get the hell out of there and let someone who's immune handle it."

Dean's eyes met mine, "Its ok, Bobby. I think we've got it covered. So you can exorcise one of these things like any other demon, right?"

"Got it covered?" Bobby's voice was incredulous, "Boy, haven't you been listening to a word I've said?"

"Hi Bobby. I'm Andrea; it's nice to meet you." I said, breaking in, "I'm helping Dean and Sam hunt this thing, and we've got a plan that will keep them out of harm's way. We just need to be sure that it can be exorcised."

"Andrea, it's nice to make your acquaintance. And yes, you can use a Devil's trap and an exorcism on it just like any other demon. Just don't let it touch the boys!"

"Believe me, I plan to do everything in my power to make sure she doesn't claim any more victims." There was steel in my voice that surprised even me. I was angry. That bitch had tried to turn Dean into a meal, and she'd fucked with his head. But there was part of me that was turning cartwheels for joy as well. I realized the implications of Bobby's words. True love. The succubus had touched Dean, but after the elevator he was fine. After we'd kissed. Wow.

"Thanks, Bobby. I call you when this is over and fill you in. Take care."

"You're welcome. And be careful! These things are sneaky. They aren't as strong as other demons, but they've got a pretty nasty bag of tricks. Dean. Andrea." Click. He hung up.

"Dean," I glanced at my watch, "It's been half an hour since she touched you… how… I mean do you…" I had to know for sure. What Bobby had said – it put a seed of doubt in my mind. How much of what had happened was because of the demon's touch, and how much of it had been real?

"Am I horny? Do I want to drag you into the bedroom and have my wicked way with you? Actually, yeah. But then, I've wanted to do that for months, so…" He shrugged.

I stood up and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He wrapped an arm around me and ran his hand up my back and into my hair.

It was difficult, but I pulled away, "The spell is broken, definitely." I was a little breathless.

He looked at me in puzzlement, "How can you tell?"

"When you kissed me in the elevator, you were hot."

"So what are you saying? I'm ugly now?" he teased, still holding me close, his hand rubbing gently along the back of my neck.

I swatted his arm, "You know what I mean. You felt like you were running a fever, but now… well, let's just say you're perfectly the right temperature. But I'd better check again, just to be sure." I kissed him again. I could have kissed him all day, and probably would have if there hadn't been a knock at the door.

We broke the kiss, and he muttered, "Damn doors…"

"Let me answer it, just incase it's her." I pulled away from him reluctantly. He grabbed a bottle of holy water and his pearl handled pistol from the bag on the table and nodded.

I looked through the peephole on the door. It was a man in a blazer with a hotel nametag. I looked back to Dean and nodded to let him know it was ok, then opened the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mrs. Morgan," his nametag read George Gilman, Manager. "Evacuation orders have been issued due to the storm. We recommend that you leave, for your own safety. You will be compensated for your lost nights, of course."

"Thank you, Mr. Gilman, but I'm afraid we can't leave just yet. My brother-in-law went out this morning, and he hasn't returned yet. We can't leave until he comes back."

"In about two hours the roads will be impassable. If he's not back by then you will have to ride out the storm here. We'll be sending maintenance up to put up the storm shutters soon. If you have to stay we'll send up flashlights and bottled water. The third floor conference room is being turned into a shelter and there will be food there. There are several other guests who are stranded as well. We will do everything we can to make this as comfortable as possible for you, but you do need to understand that this will be a dangerous storm, and we can't guarantee your safety."

"Yes, we do understand that. But we can't leave until my husband's brother returns. I'm sure we'll be fine here."

"As you wish. After nine o'clock, the lobby will be closed. If you need anything, call the conference room. The number will be in the resort directory." He nodded and moved on to the next occupied room.

I closed the door and turned to look at Dean. "He's right, a category three storm is nothing to mess with. We'll be trapped here until morning."

"Yeah, but so will the demon."

"It makes sense. Enspell a bunch of guests, make sure they're too busy trying to get laid to evacuate, and then come back to a feast when the storm has everyone trapped."

Dean gave me an appraising look, "I'm glad you're on our side. You have a devious mind." He laid the pistol and water bottle on the counter and dug in the bag for the copy of 'The Key of Solomon' that Bobby had given them, "That does give me an idea for how to take her out, though. As far as she knows, I'm still under her spell. She'll come here looking for me. All we have to do is have a Devil's Trap ready for her."

"Three, actually," I said, looking around the suite, "one under each bed and one under the couch."

"Huh, good point." He looked at his watch, "It's almost one. I hope Sam gets back here before the weather gets too bad."

Dean and I took turns in the shower getting cleaned up while we still had running water. There was a good chance the storm would knock out the power and water before the night was over. Even as I washed it away I couldn't help but think about what had happened in the elevator. The demon may have sparked it off, but the feelings had been real. After we'd kissed the spell had been broken, what had happened after… I smiled as I thought about it. That was real. Dean loved me, and there was no denying it, no dancing around it or playing dumb. Our kiss had broken the spell, and there was no other explanation for it.

We got to work moving things around, drawing the huge Solomon's Seals on the floor with permanent markers, and carefully covering them again with furniture and rugs. It took us two hours to get it done, but it probably wouldn't have taken so long if we hadn't had to stop and wait for the maintenance guys to come in and roll down the huge metal storm shutters over the windows and balcony door.

After they left and we started working again I chose my moment and asked about something that had been on my mind since the elevator, "So, if you've wanted to be with me for so long, why did you wait?"

He stopped drawing and looked at me, then looked away. "Sam." He put down the marker and book and sat back against the wall, "This… us, I mean, is going to hurt him. He has feelings for you, too. He's never said anything, but I can tell. I was trying to stay out of his way. After everything he's been through, the kid deserves a little happiness." He picked the book back up, and then put it down again. "Freaking hell! This is so messed up. All my life I've tried to keep him from getting hurt, and now I'm the one who's going to hurt him." He pushed himself to his feet and stalked into the other room.

I started to follow, but thought better of it. He needed a few minutes by himself, and I let him have them. I picked up the marker and started drawing where he'd left off. My own thoughts were a jumble. I loved Dean, but I loved Sam, too, just as strongly. If what I felt for Dean was true love, and it must be because it broke the succubus' hold on him, then was what I felt for Sam true love also? How can that be? I'd always thought that true love, if such a thing really existed, was one to a customer. Could I force myself to see Sam as a brother and be happy with only Dean? I didn't think I could, but how was I supposed to tell Dean that he wasn't my one and only? I couldn't hurt him like that.

I was almost through with the Devil's Trap when Dean came back into the room. He was much calmer, and we finished up our work without talking about it. In patented Winchester style, the elephant in the room was pushed under the rug, along with the finished Solomon's Seal. We moved the couch back to sit on top of the rug and we were done.

The weather outside was getting rougher by the minute. Dean kept checking his watch, and I heard him mutter, "Come on, Sammy. Where are you?" at least twice. We were both worried about Sam. He should have been back long ago. A piece of debris clanged off the storm shutters, startling us and driving home just how bad things were starting to get out there. Dean started to pace and I went to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, Sam is strong and resourceful. Even if he's stuck somewhere, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"No, something's wrong, I can feel it. Even if he was stuck, he'd have called to check in." He turned to me and put an arm around me, "I'm gonna have to go look for him. You'd better go down to the conference room and wait, just incase the succubus shows up here."

"Dean, damn it, if you think you are going…" He cut off my protests with a kiss. He pulled me close to him, and my arms went around him. It was a deep, passionate kiss that might have lasted for hours if we hadn't been interrupted by Sam coming in the door.

Dean pulled away guiltily and looked at his brother, "Uh, Sam. I, uh…" He trailed off as we both realized something was wrong with Sam. "Sammy?"

His eyes were glassy and he didn't look altogether there. He was just standing there as if he was in a daze. Then my eyes focused on what was behind him – or who was behind him. The devil in the red dress had come in the door and closed it behind her. She placed a slim hand on Sam's arm possessively.

_Oh, shit. Showtime. _I thought, then kicked Dean's foot to remind him that he was supposed to be pretending to still be under the influence of the demon. He flinched almost imperceptibly, and then fell into his role. He roughened his hold on me and made his eyes go kind of vacant as he stared at the raven haired woman as if waiting for her to tell him what to do. I pretended to pull against him, as if trying to get loose.

"Let her go, handsome. She not the one you want, anyway, is she?" Dean loosened his grip on me and I backed away a step, pretending to be confused and angry. Well, the angry part was real.

As soon as I stepped back, though, the demon's eyes went an unnatural green and I felt a force like a giant hand pushing against me. It shoved me backwards, my heels scraping across the floor as I struggled to dig in against it. I hit the wall with a thud, the breath knocked from me as she pinned me there like an insect on display. I tried to push myself away from the wall, but the more I struggled, the tighter the invisible force pushed me against the wall.

The demon possessed woman stepped into the room, Sam trailing after her like a puppy on a leash. This was _so_ not going like we had planned.

"Come here." She motioned for Dean to come closer. Playing his part, he did as she told him. She ran a finger down his cheek and my blood boiled with rage. She looked over at me, "Oh, she doesn't like that. Mmmm, I love the flavor a little jealousy adds to the mix. I guess I'll have to keep you alive to watch." She leaned in and kissed Dean, "Oh, such a nice kisser, no wonder she's jealous. And quite the libido on you, too. You'll make a tasty meal."

She turned back to Sam, her hand going to his chest, "It's too bad I can't eat you as well. I think the pair of you would have filled me up quite nicely. It's a shame you're one of His playthings. Ah, well, even if I do have to leave your soul intact, there's nothing to say I can't have a little fun with you."

I didn't think it was possible, but I got even angrier. If anger alone could kill, she'd have been nothing more than a bloody smear on the floor.

She looked back to me again, one eyebrow lifted in surprise, "Well, how about that… She wants you both. Well, I must say she has very good taste in men. Poor Dean, I'll bet you didn't even know your girlfriend was hot for your brother."

Dean stiffened slightly as she said that. He was a good actor, but I could tell her words had hurt him. That it was true made it all the worse for me because I didn't want to hurt either of them.

"Hmm, maybe I could have Sam fuck her while you watch. This is going to be so much fun." She stepped forward, hooking a finger into Dean's shirt, "Come on, lover. Let's sit down and watch this. I promise you it will be entertaining." She started to move toward the huge chair to the right of the couch. Thinking quickly, Dean pretended to trip and fell into her, pushing her onto the couch and into the Devil's Trap.

She realized quickly what had happened as the force that held me against the wall vanished. She held onto Dean, holding him pinned against her. He struggled to get away, but the demon was too strong. "You may have me trapped, but I'm far from helpless. Sam, kill her."

I looked over at Sam. He was coming toward me, obviously still under her control. I backed away from him, looking for a weapon – anything I could use to incapacitate him without hurting him too much. I prayed that he wouldn't see the pistol on the kitchen counter.

Evil Sam was a pretty scary thing to see. His eyes were intent on me as I scrambled to keep out of his reach. He lunged for me and I dropped into a roll to get away, putting a large chair between us.

He was fighting the demon's control. He was still coming after me, but his long legs would have outpaced me quickly if he were really trying. We circled the room as Dean struggled to get away from the succubus.

I was no match for Sam. He would catch me eventually, and I couldn't win against him in a fight. I feigned left, like I was going to break for the bedroom, but then went to the right, grabbing a metal lamp off the table as I went. Sam was right behind me. I ducked under his arms as he tried to grab me and spun around behind the couch were Dean and the succubus were struggling. I brought the lamp down hard on the woman's head, then danced out of the way as Sam caught up to me.

The demon was still conscious, but I'd dazed her enough to let Dean escape her grasp. He pulled free and leapt from the couch into a flying tackle, hitting Sam square on and sending them both tumbling to the floor. They rolled across the living room. Dean struggled to get a hold on Sam, and Sam fought to get free. He landed a couple of blows on Dean's face, splitting his lip.

Dean pinned Sam to the floor, but Sam bucked and threw Dean off of him. He rolled away and started to get to his feet when Dean tackled him again. They came to rest against the wall, Sam rolling over to pin Dean between himself and the wall. Dean got his arms under Sam's and locked him in a hold with his fingers laced behind Sam's head.

"Andrea!" Dean called, "help me out here. Get something to tie him up with."

I did the first thing I could think of. I dropped to my knees next to them. Sam was still trying to get away from Dean, to get to me. "Hold him tight. I'm not sure if this will work." I took Sam's face in my hands and leaned in. His arms came around me, grapping at my hair and my neck as he tried to follow the demon's last command to kill me. Almost as soon as my lips touched his he stopped struggling. He relaxed, and then his arms snaked around me in a gentler embrace. I put all of the love I felt for him into the kiss and he responded in kind. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate. The world faded from view and Sam was all I could see, my eyes were locked on his.

"What the hell?" I heard Dean say, and I pulled reluctantly away from Sam to look up into his face. It was full of hurt and surprise. "Dean, I…" I didn't know what to say, but my face must have said it for me. His expression softened just a bit as realization set in. I could still see pain there, though, as he looked from me to Sam and back again.

"Uh, Dean… This headlock kind of hurts. Do you think you can let up a little?"

Dean let his hold on Sam go and scooted to the side. He looked at his brother, "Are you back with us?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. I'm ok."

"Thinking with your upstairs brain again?"

Sam's eyes caught mine and I could see the desire in them. "More or less," he replied to his brother.

"Good, because your Latin is better than mine. Let's send this bitch back to Hell. The major chick flick moment can wait 'till later." He pushed himself to his feet and stalked across the room to grab their dad's journal from the kitchen counter. He was angry, and hurt, but he was pushing it down. Business first, meltdown later.

Sam looked back and forth between Dean and me, confused. He started to ask a question, but whatever he'd started to say was drowned out by the succubus' scream of outrage. "No! No, no, no, that's impossible! She can't have a love bond with both of you! It just doesn't work like that." She pounded against the invisible barrier of the Devil's Trap. "That's not possible! Not unless…" she trailed off, her angry tirade turning to sly speculation, "Well, well. Now that's interesting." She looked back and forth between Dean and Sam, who looked at each other, puzzled.

"What's interesting?" They said in unison.

"You don't even know, do you? Well, this changes things." She sat back on the sofa, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "I'll tell you if you agree to let me go."

"Not gonna happen. The only place you are going is down." Dean said, and then backtracked, "Um, let me rephrase that."

"Dude, not even with a ten foot pole." Sam teased. I was glad to see that things hadn't changed that much.

Dean pressed the journal into Sam's hands, "Just start reading."

Sam grinned and flipped open the journal, "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis . Non ultra audeas, serpens callidissime, decipere humanum genus, Dei Ecclesiam persequi, ac Dei electos excutere et cribrare sicut triticum …_"

The demoness howled in pain as the exorcism started to take effect, "I'll be back, you know," she said between clenched teeth, "With what I know about you two, I'll be able to bargain my way out of Hell in days."

"And we'll put you right back there. Keep reading, Sam."

"_Imperat tibi Deus altissimus , cui in magna tua superbia te similem haberi adhuc præsumis; qui omnes homines vult salvos fieri et ad agnitionem veritaris venire. Imperat tibi Deus Pater; imperat tibi Deus Filius; imperat tibi Deus Spiritus Sanctus . Imperat tibi majestas Christi, æternum Dei Verbum, caro factum, qui pro salute generis nostri tua invidia perditi, humiliavit semetipsum facfus hobediens usque ad mortem; qui Ecclesiam suam ædificavit supra firmam petram, et portas inferi adversus eam nunquam esse prævalituras edixit, cum ea ipse permansurus omnibus diebus usque ad consummationem sæculi. Imperat tibi sacramentum Crucis , omniumque christianæ fidei Mysteriorum virtus…_"

Before Sam could even finish the entire passage the possessed woman's head went back and a cloud of foul smelling black smoke poured from her mouth. It rose to the ceiling in a column and vanished, leaving the woman slumped on the couch barely conscious.

I started toward the couch, and then looked back at Sam and Dean to make sure it was ok. Dean nodded to me, "It's safe. The demon's gone."

I helped the dazed woman sit up. She looked around the room, confused, "Where am I? What happened?"

There was a loud crash from outside as another piece of debris banged against the storm shutters. In all the excitement I had forgotten about the hurricane raging outside.

"What's going on?" The woman was frightened. I prayed that she wouldn't remember anything from her time as that thing's meat puppet.

"You were wandering in the hall. Do you remember what happened to you?"

She shook her head, "No. The last thing I remember was being at work…" She trailed off and winced as she touched the bruise on her head that I'd given her with the lamp.

I looked at the wound, "It looks like you got hit on the head pretty bad. Do you think you can walk? There should be a first aid station in the conference room down on three."

"Yeah, I think I'm ok." She looked over at the shutter covered windows, "What's going on out there?"

"Hurricane Bonita."

"Hurricane, but, there wasn't… what day is this?"

"It's Tuesday - the third."

"Oh my God - it can't be. That would mean I'm missing over a week. Oh, God… I feel sick."

I helped her to the bathroom. Afterward, Sam and Dean helped me get her down ten fights of stairs to the conference room where we left her with the manager, and one of the other guests who happened to be an RN. They promised to get her to a doctor as soon as they could after the storm passed.

That left the three of us alone with the big conversation that none of us were looking forward to. We were silent for the long climb back to our suite.

Once we were back in the room the awkwardness set in. Sam was mostly just confused. He looked at Dean and me. Dean and I were avoiding looking at each other.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Sam demanded. "What did the demon mean by 'love bond', and how did your kiss break her hold on me?" He looked back and forth between us again, "And why are you two acting like you did something wrong?"

I pulled out one of the barstools from the kitchen counter and sat down. I was hunched over with my hands clasped between my knees. This wasn't going to be an easy talk. After a moment of looking back and forth, searching for the right way to start, I decided that blunt honesty was going to be the best thing. I looked own at the countertop as I spoke, rushing the words, "Sam, my kiss broke her hold because I love you. And it broke the hold she had on Dean because I love him, too. And it only worked because, apparently, you both love me back." I looked up to catch his eyes. He was stunned.

Dean leaned back against the arm of the couch. Emotions played across his face. "It's true, Sam. We called Bobby. According to him, the only thing that can break a succubus' control is true love. And it worked. For both of us."

"Ok." Sam inhaled and sighed loudly, his eyebrows coming together in puzzlement. "So, Andrea, you love both of us, right?"

I nodded, "Yes. I have for a while. I couldn't act on it because I honestly couldn't choose one of you over the other."

"Well, this is awkward." Dean snarked. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, first off – if I see any sign that I'm going to come between you two then I'm gone. I swore to myself that I would never do that. You two are family, and I would hate myself if you fought over me. So, having said that…" I shrugged, "I honestly don't know what to do." I looked at Dean, then at Sam, my heart sinking into the pit of my stomach.

After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Sam spoke up, "Andrea…" he started, then took a breath and changed what he'd been about to say, "We don't have to figure this out tonight."

I nodded, and then I gulped back my fear and blurted out what I wanted to say, even though I wasn't sure how they would take it. "I don't want to give either of you up. Maybe I'm being greedy, and I hope you don't hate me because I can't… I can't stop loving either of you. So can we try this, just for a while… See if it works?"

The brothers looked at each other. They had one of their conversations without words. I could see that both of them had their doubts about this. Finally they seemed to come to some sort of agreement because they both said, "Maybe," at the same time.

There was another moment of awkward silence, broken by Dean who announced, "Well, now that that's settled, I'm going back down to the conference room for some food. Do you two want anything?" He started heading for the door before either of us could say anything. I hurried after him and caught him just outside the door.

"Dean, I tried to tell you. We just kept getting interrupted…"

He looked at me, then he stepped in and kissed me briefly, "It's ok. It's a little weird, but then normal has always been overrated in my book. I'll get used to it. I guess I'll have to if I want to keep you around, and believe me, I want to keep you around." His voice was husky with emotion. He kissed me again, then said, "Go on back in there. Go spend a little time with Sam. Make him smile, he doesn't smile enough these days."

He let me go and started to walk away. I called after him, "Dean. You know you're entitled to some happiness yourself."

"Yeah. I know." He kept going down the hall.

I went back into the room, and straight to Sam. I stopped a couple of feet from him and said, "So…"

"Yeah…" he had the most adorable shy look on his face. He was embarrassed, trying to figure out what to say. But really, what could either of us say? I closed the distance between us and put my arms around him.

He slid his hands around my shoulders and I could see the longing in his eyes, but before he kissed me he asked, "Is Dean ok?"

"I think he will be. How about you? Are you ok?"

"I'm just kind of relieved that we finally got this out in the open. It's…" He sighed, "It's an odd situation, but I think I'll be ok with it. I'll prove it." He leaned down and claimed my lips with is own. We kissed long and hard, not even stopping when the power finally went out. Sam lifted me into his arms and carried me into the bedroom. He put me on the bed and said, "Stay put." He disappeared into the darkness.

With the storm shutters in place, the suite was pitch black. I had no idea what he was doing until he came back with a lit candle. He had a handful of candles, and he set them around the room lighting them as he went. The hurricane raged outside, its fury growing. We could hear the wind and rain slamming against the building.

"There, that's more like it. Nothing better than candle light." He stalked over to the bed, looking me up and down, and then he crawled onto the bed himself, shucking his shoes in the process. He held me close, safe and warm and loved as the world tore itself apart outside the walls.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Sometime later, around midnight I guess, I woke. I lay listening; trying to hear whatever it was that had pulled me out of sleep. All I could hear was the beating of Sam's heart. My head was on his chest, and his arm was wrapped around me.

Then it hit me – the wind had stopped. It was quiet outside. We must have been in the eye of the storm. I lifted my head, and the movement woke Sam. "What's…" he started to ask, but I silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"Shh… listen." He did, and I felt his smile against my finger.

He kissed my finger then said, "Come on. I've always wanted to see the sky from the eye of a hurricane."

We pulled on the white terrycloth bathrobes that had come with the room and made our way into the living room. Dean was already awake, and he was lifting the rolling shutter away from the balcony door. He watched us as we walked toward him, his expression unreadable in the gloom.

The three of us went out onto the balcony and looked up at the stars. It was amazing, this little patch of calm in the center of a raging storm. We stood there against the railing, Dean on my right, and Sam to my left, their shoulders brushing mine. We enjoyed it while we could, knowing that the storm would begin again all too soon. I entwined my fingers with theirs, one hand for each of them.

I didn't know what was going to happen, where this was going to lead. I could only wish on the stars that it would turn out well.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

We were stuck in the resort for two days with no electricity and no running water before the roads were clear enough to leave. Unable to just sit by and watch, we pitched in were we could to help with the cleanup during the day. The storm had made a mess of Miami, but the worst of it had hit just south of the city. The resort was a mess. We helped pull debris from the lobby and clear the exits. The storm surge had flooded the lobby to the height of the check-in counter. The manager had done the right thing by moving everyone above the third floor.

Emergency crews and Red-Cross volunteers came around near mid-afternoon on the first day to make sure everyone was ok and that we had food and bottled water.

Our nights were taken up with getting used to our new arrangement. Many kisses were stolen when the opportunity was right. We were in the giddy early stage of new love, but it was made awkward by the two brothers dancing carefully around each other's feelings. Each of them tried not to be overly touchy or to kiss me in the other's presence, as if it was something we had to hide from each other.

It was wonderful, and amazing, but it wasn't perfect. We were going to be working out the bumps for a while. I could see that, even though they were trying, neither of them was really comfortable with the situation yet. I hoped things would work out. I couldn't bear to think that it wouldn't, but part of me knew that it couldn't last.

On the morning of the third day we finally got word that the roads were open. Before we left the manager gave us a certificate for a week's free stay at any of the resorts in their chain for our help with the clean-up. Dean was excited; it was the first time a gig had ever paid.

"It's about time someone recognized our hard work."

"You know we'll probably never get to use it, right." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's the principle of the thing." Dean grinned.

We packed our stuff up and went to claim the Impala, which was fine. Sam had parked it on the third floor of a concrete parking garage, behind a pillar. It didn't even have a scratch.

"I think we need to head for South Dakota. We need to talk to Bobby and see if we can figure out what that demon was talking about." Sam suggested as we eased out of town.

"South Dakota it is then." Dean agreed, and he turned the car north.

A few miles later Sam asked, "Dean, is there any particular reason you're humming 'Love in an Elevator'?"

"No, no reason at all." Dean didn't do innocent very well, though. He reached down and cranked up the stereo.

Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane

My body is burning  
It starts to shout  
Desire is coming  
It breaks out loud  
Lust is in cages  
Till storm breaks loose  
Just have to make it  
With someone I choose  
The night is calling  
I have to go  
The wolf is hungry  
He runs to show  
He's licking his lips  
He's ready to win  
On the hunt tonight  
For love at first sting


End file.
